persona4fandomcom-20200223-history
September 2011
This article is a stub. You can help Persona 4 Wiki by expending it. Please use April 2011 as an example. During this month you can get these items by trading Fish: * Amber Seema x 8 = Steel Slippers * Guardian x 1 = Haikara Shirt * Red Goldfish x 2 = Chest Key * Genji Ayu x 2 = Bait x 3 *** In order to get Guardian, you have to have max level of Hermit Arcana. Thursday 09/01 * Answer to Mr. Kondo: 1900. (+ Knowledge) * After School time unavailable. Friday 09/02 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus Social Link EXP. Saturday 09/03 * Fusion Forecast: Use a Persona of the Moon Arcana in fusion = Bonus Support skill, Bonus stats. Sunday 09/04Yukiko Amagi * Yukiko Amagi will call you to hang out (Priestess Rank improved). If you declined, you can make Social Link with Yosuke Hanamura or Chie Satonaka or Rise Kujikawa or Kanji Tatsumi or Hisano Kuroda (Death). * Shopping program: Charm Drape + Heavy Soup x 2 for 21800 yen or Chest Key x 2 + Prize Sticker x 5 for 6800 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. * You can make lunch for tomorrow. Monday 09/05 * Answer to Mr. Hosoi: Sardine. (+ Knowledge) * Quest 29 available: Experiments in Telepathy (From Older twin in Shopping District South). * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. * There's a left over slice of watermelon in the fridge.(No effect) Tuesday 09/06 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. Wednesday 09/07 * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Cu Chulainn = Null Elec added, Bonus stats. * Some activities in the evening are prohibited. Thursday 09/08 * You're going on a school trip for three days and two nights. Friday 09/09 * Draw stick 1st time: Draw the farthest one to be King. * Draw stick 2nd time: Draw the nearest one to be King. *# Rest on the lap. *# Sit on the lap. (+ Chariot) *# get a hug. (+ Priestess) *# get a piggyback ride. Saturday 09/10 * Answer to Nanako Dojima: Go with me next time. (+ Justice) Sunday 09/11 * Shopping program: Fuuma Bundou + Heavy Soup x 2 for 27800 yen or Inaba Trout x 4 + Dry Ice x 2 for 6980 yen. * You can make lunch for tomorrow. Monday 09/12 * Evening time unavailable. Tuesday 09/13 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. * There's a mushroom in the fridge. (+ Courage) Wednesday 09/14 * Fusion Forecast: Use Hanuman and Hitokoto-Nushi in fusion = Arms Master added. * It's the first night Naoto Shirogane appeared on The Midnight Channel. Thursday 09/15 * After School time unavailable. * The night that Naoto Shirogane is kidnapped. Friday 09/16 * Collect info. about Naoto Shirogane: First, talk to the Female Student in the Practice Building 1F. Second, talk to the Police officer in Shopping District North. Third, talk to the others in the group for their opinions. Fourth, you have to talk to the Police officer again. That is all you can do today. * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Saturday 09/17 * Speak to the Police Officer in Shopping District South to finish the Naoto investigation. ** Investigation conclusions: "...has an obsession with the case", "they consider him a child". * Answer to Ms. Sofue: "To make profits from spices" (+ knowledge) * Fusion Forecast: Use the Persona Leanan Sidhe in fusion = Bonus Ice skill, Bonus Social Link EXP. Sunday 09/18 * Shopping program: Reprisal Chain + Heavy Soup x 2 for 21800 yen or Soma + Purifying Water x 2 for 14800 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Monday 09/19 * There's some fried dough in the fridge. (Nothing happen) Tuesday 09/20 * Answer to Mr. Kondo: Centenarians. (+ knowledge) * Quest 30 available: Extracurricular Activities, Part 2 (From the teacher (Ms. Sofue) in Classroom Building 2F). * You can buy "Sensei's Friends" book at bookstore for 1500 yen. Wednesday 09/21 * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Tam Lin = Amrita added, Bonus stats, Bonus Social Link EXP. * You can make lunch: lots of milk Thursday 09/22 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus Social Link EXP. Friday 09/23 * Today is holiday, you can make Social Link with Rise Kujikawa (Lovers) or Hisano Kuroda (Death) or Eri Minami (Temperance). Saturday 09/24 Sunday 09/25 Ai will call to hang out. Monday 9/26 * Quest 34 available: A Test of Literary Memory (from the guy looking at the bookstore in Shopping District, South). Answer 4 questions: “Judo medalists' names”, “How one should live as a punk”, “2 pages per pest”, “Me”. * You can make lunch: Strain it Tuesday 9/27 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Wednesday 9/28 * Answer to Mr. Kondo: Hyperbole (+Expression, +Magician). * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. Thursday 09/29 * You can make lunch for tomorrow: Flour, egg then panko Friday 09/30 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus S. Link EXP.